


Si c'est ça la destinée

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Barbarian Hero, Drabble, Gen, i just want to be a hairdresser
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La malepeste soit de l'hérédité et de la destinée qui la jettent dans cette histoire dont elle ne veut pas.





	Si c'est ça la destinée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si c'est ça la destinée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld,   
> **Personnage :** Conina  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** " _Aimless Adventures_ " d'après HalfAMoon> (vaines aventures)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Conina veut juste être coiffeuse bon sang. Même pas posséder son propre salon, commencer juste par être employée, coiffer les gens quoi ! Couper les cheveux, les friser, les teindre peut-être. 

Au lieu de ça où qu’elle aille les rufians fleurissent sur son passage à essayer de voler ou tuer ou… ou pire, et elle, elle les arrête. Par réflexe. Sans pouvoir s’arrêter.   
Même si d’aventures il y en avait un à son goût elle ne se laisserait pas ravir, non, il faut fatalement qu’elle joue les héros. Même pas les héroïnes ! Les héros. Le Narrativium refuse de la laisser tranquille.


End file.
